greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Romania
|Selection process =Internal selection | Appearances = 12 (8 finals) |Debut = #1 |Best result = 3rd (#5), (#17) |Worst result = 14th (SF) (#8) |Rank = |HoD = Lilandrat }} Romania debuted in the first edition of GreatVision Song Contest. History of Romania on the Greatvision Song Contest When the contest was announced, TVR jumped right into it and decided they would participate in the contest. Since then they always maintained their internal selection. For the first edition, Lariss was choosen to represent her country with the song "Droppin' Da Bomb". Romania went into the contest with low hopes after Lariss landed in a pretty strong semi-final. However, that didn't prevent the country from qualifying to the final and get a 17th place. After it was revealed Romania had gotten 2nd place in the semi-final, TVR decided that they're success needed to keep going and decided to send more entries: for the second edition, held in Ukraine, it was Antonia's chance to fly the flag for her country with her song "Dream About My Face". She went into the semi-final as one of the unprobable favorites for being a different pop song and it kinda stood out for the subtle mellody. That not only score Romania a qualifictaion but also scored Romania's best placement in the final, when "Dream About My Face" got 9th place in the final. TVR grew happier and happier with the project after seeing that it was spreading romanian cultura and the world was showing a good reception. For that reason, there was no why to stop participating: they went with a different approach this time tho. In Greece, Sore was choosen to represent the country with the song "Un Minut", first ballad song Romania has ever sent and also first song in their own language. It was they're worse placement, but it was a valid effort into bringing culture. The song got 25th in the final. TVR didn't give up and sent a girl many consider the "Romanian Queen" Inna, in partnership with Erik, with the song "Ruleta". With many apraisal, INNA managed to get to the finals, placing 3rd in the semi final, but falling short of a top 10 in the final, placing 11th overall, a good placement nonetheless. With this good result, Romania went to Seoul with a new approach: a power ballad. Brighi was selected internally to sing Invizibila in South Korea. The song got big critics and aclaim, and the results shown: Brighi won her semi final and got the countries first pre qualification, placing third overall. The HoD decided, with the pre qualification, that it was the perfect time to be experimental. He selected the alternative group BABILON to wave the flag in Albania with the song Monstrii De Sub Pat. Pre qualified, they passed to the finals directly, where they placed 25th and scored the lowest score for the nation. Contestants 'Table key' : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final or disqualified : Last place : Did not compete